A Hunter is Born, Not Made
by Eli15062
Summary: Jason Anthony becomes unwittingly involved in the Winchesters' messed up life. As he grows as a hunter, will he continue on the path of good? Or will dark forces corrupt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angels and Demons**

Jason did _not _want to go to his aunt's house. However, whenever his parents are about to go on a vacation to a resort for their anniversary, he has to. So, he put on his grey shirt with a Batman symbol on it, slipped over it his brown jacket, and packed his bag with a Game Boy, some clothes, and his iPod. He grabbed his phone and headed downstairs.

His parents were waiting for him. Jason's mom grabbed her keys while his dad put everything into the truck for them to go. While they were getting ready to go, he noticed some guys watching them. _No, they're just glancing,_ he thought. Wait, they _were _watching. There was no doubt about it, they didn't look anywhere else. Why were they watching them? Jason didn't have time to think, since they were leaving at that moment. As they passed them on the road, Jason swore he saw they're eyes turn black, just for a split second. _No, it's just a trick of the light._

A couple of hours later, they were getting into Ohio. He really wished that they weren't closer and closer to Toledo with every mile. Jason _really _didn't-

That's when the crash happened.

A red SUV had crashed into their little Ford. All Jason remembered was a flash, some screaming, and then he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a white room on a bed. There was a window, a couple of doors, and a TV on. It was playing _Looney Tunes. _"Please," he muttered, and he flipped to AMC, which was playing _Walking Dead _reruns. He felt a twinge in his arm, and saw a tube in his forearm leading to an IV pack. _Great, _he thought, _I'm in a hospital. Friggin' super._ He heard the door hinges creaking, and looked to see two men walking in. They both had suits on, so they looked like government lackies. One was tall with shoulder length brown hair and sideburns. The other one was short with close-shaven dirty blonde hair and stubble. He looked at the TV and chuckled. "I've been meaning to get into this show," he said. "Damn monsters that actually don't exist, thank god." Jason noticed he said it as though he knew it for a fact.

The tall one said, "Hi, I'm Agent Halen, this is Agent Queen," with this they both pulled out FBI badges and flashed them, "we'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

Jason looked at them confused. "What _did _happen, anyways?" Halen answered him.

"You were in an accident." His stomach dropped. If there was an accident, why would they come to him? "Where are my parents?" Halen and Queen glanced at each other, and Queen replied.

"We… we don't know. You were the only person there." His heart stopped. "Wait, what do you mean?! People don't disappear from a car accident." Halen said, "Well, your parents and whoever was in the red SUV were gone, there was no evidence that they went anywhere." Jason had a flashback. "Wait, a red SUV?! Did it have a South Carolina license plate?" They nodded. "Oh, god."

"They lived next door to me. Two guys, I think they were brothers, or something. They were acting weird, like they were watching us." The agents looked at each other. "Did you notice anything strange about them?" Queen asked. "Anything… unusual?" Jason thought for a second. "Yeah, I don't know if it was the light, but it kind of looked like there eyes were black." At this, the men's eyes widened. They thanked him and walked out. However, they didn't close the door. He turned down the volume on the TV and listened, since they were outside the room.

"What do you think, Dean?" Halen asked. Queen replied with, "Well, it's obvious. Black eyes, sulfur on the SUV. Has to be demons, Sammy." Jason's mouth dropped. _Demons? The hell are these two talking about? _"They've been getting ballsy since Lucy broke out of the Seal. We've gotta call Cas."

"I'm already here, Dean," Jason heard a gruff, monotonous voice say, and was startled to see a man in a trench coat behind him. The man put his hand on Jason's temple, and his eyes glowed blue. Jason's head started to hurt. Trenchcoat, or 'Cas', as the men called him, let go and walked outside. "What the hell, Cas?!" Queen growled. "You just don't bippity-boppity-boop into a room and mind read a poor kid!" At this, Jason scowled. Being fourteen, he hardly thought of himself as a kid. Cas apologized to him, and said, "I recognize the two men. They are demons, named Kristofer and Phileese. They were elites in Hell, two of Lucifer's main executioners. They are powerful. If you two are going after them, I will need to assist you." Queen humped. "Fine. You two go wait in the lobby while I get the Impala."

Jason was aggravated now. They know what happened to his parents, and he was going to find out. He decided to follow them. Getting out of his bed, he ripped out the IV needle (with much pain), threw off the hospital gown, put his clothes on, and sneaked out of the room.

**Well, there you go! Part one of a new story featuring the Winchester boys, and their favorite angels. This character will be pretty important in the future, btw. So stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Career**

After making it out of the ICU (which, he learned, was on the third floor), he tailed "Agent Halen" and "Cas" to the lobby, where "Agent Queen" was waiting outside with a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Jason listened while he was behind a corner.

"Okay, Cas. Where do you think the demons would be hiding?" Queen asked him. There was a pause, then: "I believe, if I remember correctly, there is an old warehouse where, in the 1970's demons were reported by angels to be seen gathering there. It's a good chance that's where we'll find them." He heard the doors of the car open up, and then close. Watching them speed off, Jason looked around. He saw a Harley and prayed. '_Thank god Dad taught me how to hotwire and drive these'. _Actually, he had no idea why his dad taught him how to hotwire any kind of vehicle. Starting it up, he sped off to the Impala.

They went for probably one or two miles before the Impala abruptly stopped by a curb. Jason slowed, only to see them get out of the car. Queen looked _pissed_. "The hell do you think you're doing, kid? Following us from the hospital to find your parents really isn't okay with us. You should be back there resting! I mean, look at you, you look like crap." He was right, since Jason's clothes had rips and some small blood splatters on them. Also, Jason had a couple of stitches on his forehead and a bandaged left hand. Basically, he looked like something out of a post-apocalypse movie.

"First off, you're not real agents. I can tell because you haven't stopped for the past hour or so. Real agents would've been smart enough to notice. So, who are you people?!"

Halen looked at Queen with a sad look. Queen rolled his eyes and nodded. So, he began talking. "Okay, you got us. We're not real agents. I'm Sam Winchester, and Mr. Cuddles here is my older brother, Dean. We're hunters." At this point, Jason was getting confused. "What, did someone steal your deer during your accident?" Queen chuckled.

"No, not that kind. We hunt things. Demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts. We basically kill any son of a bitch that goes bump in the night." Jason couldn't believe this. "Okay, fine. So, who's the trench coat?" Halen answered this one. "He's our friend Castiel. He's an angel."

Jason started cracking up. 'So, you're telling me that you two hunt the monsters I saw in movies as a kid, and your pal's an angel? Not buying it. I can't believe I decided to follow some psychos, hoping I could find my parents. If you could go back to whatever nuthouse you came from, that'd be gre-"

All of a sudden, the sky was blanketed in dark clouds shooting lightning. He looked at Castiel, who's eyes were that same blue glow they were before. Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were _wings _on Castiel's shadow. The storm stopped.

"Do you believe us now?" Sam asked. Jason nodded. "Good. If you want to go with us, then-"

"No!" Dean growled. "I'm not having a twelve year old go with us." Jason scowled. "First off, I'm fifteen. Second, I can drive a motorcycle, so obviously I'm more mature than you think. Lastly, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." Dean grunted a little bit. "Okay kid, I'll bite. You got spunk. That won't save you though. Know how to shoot?" Jason nodded. He'd gone hunting with his dad a few years back for deer.

"That's good. Here." He handed him a pistol. "It's a 9mm with special bullets. They've got a Devil Trap carved on them. Get a demon with one, they're powerless.

"We done here? I'd like to go gank some asshats right about now." So, they got in the Impala (with Jason following on the bike) and drove to the warehouse. Dean and Sam went ahead while Cas stayed with Jason. After a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Jason took out his phone and opened up Flappy Bird. Cas stared at him, intrigued. "What is the purpose of this game?" Jason laughed. "Well, you tap on the screen to make the bird jump, and the goal is to make the bird go through as many spaces as possible before you touch a pipe.' Cas nodded. "Interesting."

The sound of bullets broke the silence. Jason and Cas ran in to find one demon dead and the other pinning Dean to the wall. Sam had been knocked unconscious. "Hello, Castiel. It's been a while." Cas yelled. "Let them go, Kristofer! You know of their fates."

"Yeah, yeah. Bigfoot is my king's vessel, and the dwarf is your big bubby's vessel." Dean flipped. "What did you call me?" Kristofer hit his head against the wall, and Dean crumpled on the floor. Cas ran to him and threw him to the wall. Jason, seeing this as his cue, took out his gun and shot the demon in the chest. He grunted, and looked at him. "So, you're the Anthony's kid? You look just like your mom." Jason shot him again. "Where are my parents?!"

"Oh, them? Well, they caused my boss a couple of problems back in the 90's, so they were… disposed of." Jason looked at him with cold eyes. "What do you mean?" Kristopher giggled, that kind of giggle you'd expect from a girl whose crush just asked her to prom. "Kid, don't tell me you didn't know you're parents were the best hunters of the late 20th century? Well, other than these two's dad. They killed my sister, so it was _so _much fun to rip their throats out. You should've been the-"

He suddenly gasped. The veins around his eyes glowed, and his eyes became a bright orange. The body fell, and Dean was behind him with a knife in his hand. "God, I hate demons.

Later…

Jason stood with the boys outside of a motel. Cas had to go and take care of some business involving a sudden demon horde in London. Sam looked at Jason and sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents. Do you need some money for gas, food and places to stay?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I'm going to go with you guys, you'll teach me about the stuff you hunt, and then I can find out where my parents are." Dean sighed. "Listen kid, you heard that dick. He killed them."

"That was a demon. I don't trust him." Dean and Sam looked at each other, seemingly communicating with their eyes.

"Look, Jason," Sam said, "this career isn't for the lighthearted. We've seen things you wouldn't even have nightmares of. There's more death on our hands than we want. If you want to do this, you have to understand that." Jason nodded. "I understand. My parents were hunters, apparently. So, I have to carry on their legacy. When do we start?"

"We'll take you to our friend Bobby," Dean said. "He knows more about this job than anybody I've met. You'll learn a lot from him. He's kinda like that crazy uncle that you end up wanting to be like, minus the alcohol." Jason smiled, and he got into the Impala. Little did he know, he had a long and challenging career ahead of him.

**So, there's chapter two! The next chapter will be between "Swan Song" and the season six premiere. Also, thanks to** **NatashaMulliganBVB for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Requiem**

"You good, Bobby?" Jason asked as he grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge. It had been almost two months since he'd started training with the old man, and he'd learned a lot. He also was helping out with Sam and Dean tracking down the rest of the Four Horsemen and Lucifer. Now, they were waiting to hear from Dean so they'd know what happened to Adam, the Winchester's long-lost half brother, who'd become Michael's vessel, and Sam, who'd become Lucifer's vessel.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied while popping open a beer. "I just wish that damn vamp had been a little less feisty."

They sat down in the living room. Bobby flipped through the TV channels while Jason played Donkey Kong. After a while there was a knock on the door. Bobby went to answer it.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, and the two came back in the room. Jason put down his game.

Dean looked really shaken up. He was trembling, his eyes were red and puffy, and he constantly looked down.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Jason asked, then realized something. "Where's Sam?"

He put his head into his hands.

"He's gone, ain't he?" Bobby muttered, and he nodded. Jason couldn't believe it. Sam was the soft one, the one who had always been there for everybody. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

"He snapped out of Lucifer's control, and tossed himself and Michael into the Cage," Dean said.

"What're you gonna do now, boy?" Bobby asked, and Dean shrugged.

"I'm gonna keep his promise. I'm retiring, and then I'm gonna go live with Lisa and Ben," Dean replied.

"Well, good luck, Dean."

"Yeah, see you around, man," Jason told him, and then Dean was gone.

Jason went up to his room. He still couldn't believe it. '_I need to get my mind off it_,' he thought, and so he knew what to do.

He told Bobby his plan, and the man who had become like a father to him fully understood.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own, though?" he asked, and Jason nodded. He gave the old man a hug, and packed up his belongings. After promising Bobby he'd call him if anything happened, he started up his birthday present, a fully rebuilt Honda Rebel with a custom blue paintjob, and rode off. Where he was going, he wasn't sure. However, he knew what he was going to do: his job.

**Six months later…**

It was a cold night, and pretty quiet in the town of Grand Blanc, Michigan. Jason was riding his bike down the street. He'd been looking into a job here involving demons. Bobby told him they might know about what happened to his parents. So he was there, looking for anything. That's when he heard the scream.

Kicking his bike into full speed, he drove down the block, where he saw a young girl about his age being mugged. Her mugger, he could see, had a knife. He also had black voids where his eyes were supposed to be. Jason pulled out his demon knife and stopped his bike. He ran over and went to stab the demon, but it's reflexes were too fast. The demon pushed him and was about to put his knife in Jason's chest, when his eyes widened and burned orange. Jason's blade had been a fraction faster.

He walked towards the girl. She had dark hair, which was dyed a light orange at the bottom. Her brown eyes glittered. Jason couldn't believe he thought it, but she was actually pretty… cute.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, and she nodded. Actually, she did look okay, like she wasn't shaken up at the sight of a teen boy killing a man.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My name's Jasmine." She put out her arm, which had a large armband over her wrist.

"Jason," he replied, and shook her hand. That's when he saw a mark under her band.

"Wait a minute," he said, and pulled up her armband before she could argue. It was a tattoo, the same tattoo him, Sam, and Dean have. The tattoo that protects them from demonic possession.

"You're a hunter?!"

**Meanwhile**

The demon ran down to the end of the hall, and into a spacey room. It was pitch black.

"Master?" the demon called, and it became very cold. Two red orbs appeared. They looked like glowing eyes. The voice came, deep and distant, like it was coming from a well.

"What?"

"The Anthony child has met the Thomas child."

"Does he know?"

"That she's a hunter? Yes. However, he has not found out about what else she is."

"Good. If they find the material…"

"I know, sir. Our mission will be over."

"Keep watching them," the voice said, and both the cold and the orbs disappeared. The demon shuddered.

"Yes, my Lord."

**Well, there's chapter three! My favorite yet. If you don't know the villain the demon is talking to, he's from a book series. I thought a crossover will be cool. Let's just say, he's a bit of a **_**Shadow Thief**_**. Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Partner**

It took a few minutes, but Jason got Jasmine to let him drive her home. It was a quaint two-story with manila paint on the outside. She let him in, so he sat in the living room as she got changed. You could tell she was a hunter. Several guns were around the room and a Devil's Trap was under the carpet.

He heard walking and looked up. Jasmine was wearing a black t shirt with shorts. Around her neck was something he hadn't noticed. It was a gold sphere attached to a chain. A locket the size of a ping pong ball.

"So…" she started, "you're wondering where everyone is?"

Jason had been thinking that, so he simply nodded.

She sighed. "My parents and my little brother were killed a few years ago by a great evil. I've been here ever since."

"Alone?"

"Yep. I mean, I go out for shopping and stuff, talk to people. Other than that…"

Jason got up. "Well then, I have a perfect plan."

"What plan?"

"Come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Me and you, crossing the country, hunting things. It'll be fun!"

She looked down, thinking. Then she smiled. "Okay. Let me go pack."

When they were ready, both were riding on Jason's bike, with Jasmine holding onto him.

"So, where to first?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Usually I let fate decide."

They drove for a couple of hours when they hit Ohio. Jason decided they should stop at a motel for the night, and Jasmine happily agreed. After getting the owner to give them a room with two beds (he thought they were there for some 'fun'), they settled down for the night. Jason laid there, watching Jasmine sleep, her chest raising with every breath. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Hold up, did he just think about how she's beautiful? He felt really… he didn't know how to explain it inside. _"Why is this girl making me like this?" _he thought. _"Wait. Do I… love her? No, probably just teenage hormone things."_

With that thought, he fell asleep.

-O-

_He was running down a dark hall, scared of something. He just didn't know what it was. Turning a corner, he saw a stream of red liquid coming from under a door, along with the smell of rotting flesh. Gripping his gun, he opened the door. What he saw made him instantly sick. She was on the floor, covered in her own blood. Several gashes were on her body. Her head was bent at an awkward angle, her eyes glossed over._

_"No. NO!" he yelled, and then he heard cold laughter. Appearing over her body was a black shape, taking form a human under a cloak. All that could be seen under the hood were two glowing red orbs. It bent over and grabbed her locket. As it gripped it, there was a loud ringing sound. He collapsed and blacked out._

-O-

"Jason? Jason!"

Jason's eyes popped open. He looked around. They were still in the hotel room. Jasmine was sitting on his bed, looking terrified. He felt a wet patch on the back of his shirt. He'd been sweating profusely.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked, her brown eyes shining with tears. He guessed he really must've scared her. "You were screaming…"

"Y-yeah," he replied. "Just a bad dream I guess."

But _what _was the dream about. He tried to remember, but he couldn't.

"O-okay," she stuttered. She pulled out a water. "I got this, if you need it."

He thanked her and gulped down the whole bottle. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Aw. Jason has a girlfriend."

Both of them whipped around. A dark shape was in a chair. Unfortunately, he was out of the light, so they couldn't see him. Jason whipped out a gun. The shape raised it's arms.

"Woah. Hold on, Quickdraw McGraw. I'm not here to hurt you."

Wait a minute. Jason knew that voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the figure got up and stepped into the light. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him. He's dead.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"But...how?"

"I don't know. I just kinda... showed up on the surface."

Jasmine looked at Sam. Obviously she was intimidated by Sam's size. Jason noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry. Jasmine Thomas, meet Sam Winchester. He's kind of like a big brother to me."

Sam looked at her. "Thomas? Were your parents..."

"Dana and Robert Thomas? Yeah. They told me about you and your brother. You two helped them hunt a wraith, right?"

"That's right."

Jason thought of something.

"Does Dean know you're back?"

"No. He's happy with Lisa and Ben. I don't want to ruin it."

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Telling Bobby I'm back, and going with some relatives."

"Oh. So, no telling Dean?"

"Right."

He looked at his watch.

"Crap, I gotta go. See you around."

Sam walked out. Jason remembered his comment earlier and poked his head out the door.

"And she's not my girlfriend!"

Jason looked over. Jasmine was back asleep. He checked his phone.

"Ah, it's 5:30. I can catch a few more z's."

With that, he plopped down and was soon off to sleep.

**So, there's chapter four! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, thank you guys who read this. It's nice to see the story becoming a little more popular. If you guys know anybody who might like this, tell them! Chapter five might be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who You Gonna Call?**

Stephanie closed the door to Chris' room. She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. God, she hated babysitting the little brat. The only reason she watched him was because his parents were paying $10 bucks an hour. Her biggest thing with him was the fact that he's twelve, so he knew… things. He probably thought of some pervy stuff involving her. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. They got HBO, so she turned it on. They were playing some softcore adult film. Reaching down, she started rubbing herself. That's when she noticed the chill.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer. She looked around and frowned.

"Chris, this isn't funny you little shit!"

There was a hot, wet sensation on her neck. Somebody was _breathing _down her neck. Looking behind her, she saw a figure right behind her. She screamed.

Then, her body slumped to the floor, blood running from a cut across her throat.

-O-

Jason and Jasmine were standing in front of a house in Joplin, Missouri. There had been a murder, and it looked particularly nasty. The disguises were perfect. Jason had made them cards saying they were junior forensic scientists for the FBI. After the officer let them in (he almost didn't), they went straight to the body.

The girl was laying on the floor. Her body was in the look that she fell pretty hard, with a bruise on her head. However, she died of a cut on her throat. Whoever killed her was a professional. The cut was near-surgical. As the two looked over the body, an officer walked up.

"Our vic's name is Stephanie Taylor, a junior at Joplin High. She had been babysitting the William's son, Chris. All the doors and windows were locked, no sign of forced entry."

Jason looked at the body, and saw something on her hand. It looked like a burn, but it was patterned, similar to a coat of arms. He pointed it out to Jasmine, who took a picture of it with her phone.

Thanking the officers for their help, the two exited the house.

"Think it was a ghost?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah, most likely. Let's go to the library to look at the place's history."

**At the Library**

Jasmine sat at a screen, her eyes about to explode. She'd been looking at old files of the house for three hours, and she really just needed a break. She rubbed the locket around her neck.

"_Should I use some to wake up?" _she thought, _"No, too risky. If he's still alive, he'd sense when it's used."_

Somebody tapped her shoulder. Flipping around, she saw it was Jason. He held out something wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Here. You're probably pretty hungry."

She gladly took it and started to wolf it down. Jason pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"So, what have we got?" he asked, and she gave herself a second to swallow before answering.

"Well, the house was built in 1879 by a doctor named Bruce Abernathy. He was a surgeon who'd move here with his wife and daughter in hopes of a better life. It didn't happen."

"Let me guess, somebody died?"

She nodded. "After a month of living there, they had a blizzard. The daughter went out in it. Parents didn't even realize she was gone. She got hypothermia and died shortly after. The doctor really wasn't phased by it, too involved in his work. He actually did the _post-death examination _of his daughter. His wife, however, was distraught. Hung herself. After that, it's said the doctor went mad. He started using his abilities for murder. When he was finally caught, he'd killed over a dozen people. Know what they did to him after he was caught?"

"What?"

"They gave him a taste of his own medicine. Sliced up his face and let him bleed out.

Jason looked at his burger, and put it down. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

He started talking. "So, I sent the picture of that symbol to Bobby. He said it took him a while, but he found it. It's the symbol for a group called the 'Starcatchers'. Really mysterious group, I guess. Kinda like the Freemasons."

Jasmine's eyes were wide. Jason tapped her, and she flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She decided it was best to lie to him.

"Nothing, just… that poor girl. She was our age, Jason. What if it happened to us?"

He smiled. "It's not though, remember? We're hunters. We hunt monsters, not the other way around.

"So, are we gonna gank this MF'er or not?"

**That night**

They entered the house easily. The police had forgotten to lock the door. When they got in, Jason started making a salt barrier. He said the best plan was to hunt the ghost first, so they knew which spirit it was.

The salt was in a little trail, so they could get out easily.

A sudden chill went through the house, and the two got ready. There was a shattering sound behind them. Jasmine gasped. She wanted to puke.

It was the doctor. He looked as if he was handsome, but the cause of his death made him gruesome. Several slashes were along his face, disfiguring his eyes and mouth. His nose was gone.

Jason nodded, and she picked up the iron poker she was carrying. Swinging it at him, he disappeared in a flash of smoke. The two ran out of the house and got on Jason's bike.

They drove to the oldest cemetery in Joplin. Earlier, they'd located Abernathy's grave in here. When they got to the grave, Jason dug up the coffin. Sprinkling the salt, Jason gave Jasmine his box of matches. She took one, lit it, and flung it on the body. It easily caught in flames. The two sat there, watching.

"Good job," Jason told her.

"You too," she replied.

"Yes, you both did well."

They flipped around. A man stood there with a trench coat and a suit on. Jason smiled.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Jason," the angel replied. He looked around, as if making sure the coast was clear.

"I need your help."

**So, five chapters in! What does Cas need help with? Find out next time! This was planned as a more... regular hunter case. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: By the Power of Castiel**

They stood outside of a large office complex. About four men circled the front door, and the schematics showed that there was no other entrance. Jason sighed.

"Why are there even demons at a office, Cas? They got bored killing people?" he asked, and Castiel shrugged.

"From my knowledge, the demons here are planning on using dark magic so powerful, that any humans affected by it are turned into monsters."

"Well, that's fun," Jasmine mumbled. Jason laughed and pulled out his knife.

"You coming, Cas?"

The angel shook his head. "They have anti-angel traps everywhere. I'll be powerless. That's why I'm counting on you two."

Both of the teens looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and snuck off towards the front.

"Perfect," a growling, British voice said. Castiel turned around to see Crowley standing there with a smirk. "With the Winchesters dealing with Eve, and these two here, there'll be no one in our way on our mission to open up Purgatory."

"How do I know I didn't send them to their deaths?" Castiel asked, and the demon laughed.

"Don't worry, these are just a small group of traitors. They wont be hard to deal with."

**Meanwhile…**

It was easy to take out the guards. They didn't even see the attack coming. With these four down, Jason and Jasmine walked in the building. The lobby was very 50's-ish, complete with tacky flower wallpaper and pictures of old celebrities. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust, so the building had been abandoned for a while. Which was weird, given the electricity seemed to be on.

"Huh. Tell me if you see any green slime, and I'll call the Ghostbusters," Jason chuckled. Jasmine giggled, then became very silent. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" He asked, and she shushed him. Listening, he heard a loud what sounded like a generator. They walked around, and there was a door where it sounded loudest. The door opened, and a stairwell led downstairs, possibly to the basement. Jason went down slowly, with Jasmine following him. At the bottom, they found a demon with his back to them. Jason quickly put his hand over it's mouth and stuck his blade in it's back. When it stopped shuddering, he put the body carefully on the ground. He looked out to see if the coast was clear, then motioned Jasmine out. The two came out to a long hallway. It was lit with dim blue lights, and had dull grey walls. They walked down to a large door and slid it open. Lab equipment was everywhere, and two large generators were in the back. In the back, there was a large drill digging into the wall, and it had piles of gems around it. Demons, however, were absent.

"…Ok. Where is everybody?" Jasmine wondered, and Jason shrugged.

"Hopefully, they died in some freak accident involving salt?"

All of a sudden, they heard voices. Both jumped behind a group of barrels, and crouched. About a dozen demons walked in, all dressed in jumpsuits and protective equipment. One of them started to speak.

"Not long now, brothers," it said, "and we'll have the gem of Samson. Then, we will be able to destroy Crowley and rule Hell."

"_So," _Jason thought, _"these guys are trying to be Hell's head honchos. And what's the gem of Samson? Samson, Samson… sounds familiar…"_

He was snapped out of thought by a crash and a swear. Looking over, he saw that Jasmine had tried to get up and banged her knee on a barrel. All of the demons looked over.

"A human!" one yelled, "a hunter, most likely! Kill her!"

She pulled out her knife, and ran at them. Jason sighed, and got up to join the fight too. He sliced one's throat and swept another's leg, knocking him down. Jasmine repeatedly stabbed a bunch of them. Then, one pulled out a gun, and took his aim.

"Jazz! Look out!" Jason yelled. It was too late. He pulled the trigger. Jasmine turned her head and tried to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough. She screamed and grabbed her leg. A bullet had lodged itself into her thigh. Jason ran at the demon and stabbed him. He ran to Jasmine.

"Let me look," he said, and put her leg on his lap. Her thigh was pulsing, and blood was seeping through her jeans.

"Damn, it's in there pretty deep," he told her, and he took her jacket off. "Sorry, but I need a tourniquet." He ripped off the sleeve and started to tie it around her thigh.

"This is going to hurt," he warned, and tightened it. She screeched, and passed out. Jason, looking around, spotted a few more demons. They probably thought they were dead, seeing as they were turned towards the drill. One yelled, and held up a glowing blue gemstone roughly the size of an apple.

"Hahahaha!" he cackled, "the gem of Samson is ours now!" Jason pulled out his gun and shot the two demons, dropping them both. He walked over and killed them. Grabbing the gem and putting it in his jacket pocket, he ran over to Jasmine and picked her up. When they got out of the building, he placed her on his bike behind him, and strapped a bungie cable around her and him.

"_There's only one place I can think of to take her to," _he thought, and drove west, towards Sioux Falls.

**At Bobby's house…**

Jason sat out of Bobby's guest room, holding his head in his hands. He should have had her wait. This wouldn't of happened if he made her wait. Bobby walked out, wiping his hands on a bloody rag.

"She'll be fine, Jay," he told him. "Luckily, the bullet didn't go through any major muscles. Be out of commission for about a week, though."

He walked down the hall and went downstairs. Jason walked in and saw Jasmine laying there, sleeping. He sat down next to her and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep tight, Jazz," he whispered, and went to get up when he felt a tug on her hand. Turning around, he saw Jasmine looking at him.

"Jason, we need to talk," she said, and he sat back down. She pushed herself up and put her head on his shoulder.

"Look, I've been thinking, and I realized how happy you've made me over the last couple of months. I haven't had any real friends like you for years. I'm thinking it's the same with you. So, think how lonely we'd be with out each other. When I got shot, I saw how scared you were. I don't want you to be that scared again. Because, I have feelings for you, feelings that…that I've never felt before! I guess what I'm saying is," she put her hand on his cheek.

"Jason, I love you."

There lips met, and they kissed. Jason pulled her in, and embraced her. He felt her head droop on his shoulder, and saw she fell back asleep. He set her back down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"You rest up, angel," he said, and went down to Bobby in the living room.

"Bobby, what do you know about the gem of Samson?"

* * *

**So, six chapters now! I'd like to again thank everyone who has read this story. Jason and Jasmine are together now, but how long will it last? Also, next chapter we see some more of the Winchester boys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

**Oh my god, I am so sorry guys! I haven't been able to work on this story for a while. To make it up, this will be a bit longer than my other chapters. Also, this story will be in Jason's first-person perspective from now on.**

* * *

It's been about a month or so since the whole office fight. Today I've decided enough is enough. That's why I'm standing in Bobby's basement performing a summoning ritual.

"Cas, get you're feathery, lying ass down here NOW!" I yelled, and I heard a flutter behind me.

"Hello, Jas-" I didn't even give him time to finish, since I already had him pinned against the wall with an arhcangel blade against his throat.

"What. The. HELL, Cas!" I yelled. "First off, you lied to us. There wasn't anything in there to turn humans into monsters. Second off, thanks to you, Jazz got hurt. Bad. As in, she's just now being able to walk on both of her legs. Now, you better have some damn answers."

"I am sorry for what happened, Jason," he said calmly. Way too calmly. "I had no idea what was going to happen. If I knew about the demons, I would've helped-"

"You've helped enough already, don't you think?" I glared right at him. "Leave. Now."

I turned around and heard the fluttering again. I knew he was gone, so I didn't need to turn around. Jazz called from upstairs.

"Jason, is everything okay?' she called. I smiled when I heard her. Seriously, nobody's ever really cared for me like she has, and I've never cared for anybody more than I care for her. Funny how that works out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped some stuff."

I hear a car drive up from down here. There's only one car engine I know that sounds like that. I bolt up the stairs and run to the door. Sure enough, Bobby's out there saying hi to Sam and Dean. Jasmine walks up to me.

"Who's the short one?" she asked, and I totally forgot she hasn't met Dean yet.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

I take her outside, and the brothers look at us. Dean kind of stares at Jazz, while I notice Sam looking at us with a smirk. Yeah, that's right Sammy. I guess you're a psychic. Dean come to give me a weird handshake-hug thing, and that's when we both realize I'm taller than him by a few inches. Thinking about it, I haven't seen Dean since Sam "died".

"Hey there, kiddo. Well, not kiddo anymore. Who's the babe?" Dean asked with a grin. I'm half tempted to punch him.

"Dean, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, Dean. Sam, you've already met her."

Dean glares at Sam. Guess Sam didn't tell Dean about seeing us.

"Of course. A pleasure as always, Ms. Thomas." He kneeled down and kissed her hand, at which point she blushed. I felt my cheeks get warm. Why, I don't know. Jealousy, maybe? But why would I feel jealous towards Dean and Sam?

"So, what's up with you guys?"

"Well, we've been dealing with a creature called Eve, who's basically the mother of all monsters."

At this point, my mouth dropped open. Mother of all monsters? What are these two up to lately?

"So, what? Do you want us to help?" I really hope they say yes. It's been a while since I've seen these two, and it'll be cool to catch up.

"Actually, yeah. There's this place we think could be a monster hotspot, and we could really use your help."

Thank you, Dean-o. Both Jazz and I ran up to our rooms and starting throwing together our bags. I grabbed a few clothes, my phone, my Game Boy, and the gemstone along with a notepad of scribbles. So far, Bobby hasn't seen anything about a "gem of Samson" in any bible or history book. I did my own investigation. Thanks to high school chemistry, I knew a few techniques about figuring out what it was element-wise. Turns out, this thing shouldn't exist. No terrestrial element is in this. No, I'm not saying it's alien…but if it is, I'm looking for the TARDIS.

After I finished packing, I ran out to the Impala. Jasmine was already in there talking to Sam and Dean.

"-and the blood from the vampire's neck just sprayed all over him. He had a mental breakdown for an hour and didn't stop until he took a shower!"

Great, she's telling them about the Richmond case. Never going to hear the end of that. We started to pull out, and then we were off. Dean popped in a Van Halen track and started jamming, with Sam just staring at him with annoyance. Jazz grabbed my hand. I looked at her and we both smiled. Sam noticed.

"I knew it," he said, and Dean turned down the music.

"Knew what?"

Sam points at me and Jazz, who were now as far apart as possible, both of our faces beet-red. Dean laughed.

"So uh…how long?"

I didn't say anything. Jazz was the one who spoke up.

"About a month, Dean," she said. I was surprised at how calm she was. Then she decided to throw a curveball right at is nuts.

"And I'm happily having his child."

The car got really quiet after that, and Dean turned back on his music. Sam just sat there with a confused look on his face. I just looked at Jazz and she winked at me. We couldn't stop laughing.

**A few hours later…**

We got to where we were going. It was an abandoned mill. Joy. Every horror movie I've seen involving a mill didn't end well. Then again, I'm living in a horror movie. Dean pops the trunk and gives each of us a weapon. We're all about to walk in when Dean grabs my shoulder.

"You two go ahead. We'll be out here for a bit. Call if anything happens."

He faces me. I can tell by the look on his face, he's _pissed._

"Did you seriously get her pregnant?"

"No! That was a joke."

"Do you liker her? A lot?"

"Y-yeah. Of course."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, she's cute. And nice. Now, you're lucky to get a girl like her, but if you hurt her or if she gets hurt ever again, I'll blame you."

That escalated quickly. Now that Dean was done, we walked into the mill. It was super creepy, with sawdust and rusty saws everywhere. We were about halfway to the middle of it when we heard screaming. Dean pulled out his gun and cocked it, while I unsheathed a machete. The source of the noise was a part here they stored lumber. Jazz was shooting at a shadow creature, which obviously wasn't effecting it. Sam was on the floor, a trickle of blood going down his forehead. I swung the machete at what I'm thinking is a ghost, but nothing happens. That's weird, because the machete has an iron blade. Well, that rules out ghosts. And most everything I know. Dean shoots at it and ends up hitting the wall opposite of him. Then the thing rushed towards Jazz and passed through her before disappearing. She shuddered, and dropped to the floor. We all rushed towards her. Jazz's eyes look glossed over, and they were changing to a dark grey color. It looked like she was having a seizure.

"Come on, Jazz. Don't do this," I told her, and she looked over at me. Her hand went to that locket she wears. I grabbed it and noticed it has a cap on it. She pointed to it and nodded. I unscrewed it and pointed it at her. There was a sound coming out, like a chorus of bells. Then there was a flash. When it disappeared, Jazz looked fine. She also happened to be floating a few inches above the air.

"Wha-what?!" I yelled, and she nervously laughed.

"Yeah, heh… I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

Both Dean and I nodded.

**Meanwhile**

In a dark chamber, a shadowy creature, not different from the one who attacked the hunters, simply stood, waiting. Then, it's red eyes glowed intensely.

"She has been located."

The shadow passed through the door in his chamber and was soon out in the open, heading towards his prey.

**That Night**

We were all sitting in Bobby's living room. I sat next to Jazz, while Dean and Bobby sat on the chairs. Sam stood there, holding up an ice pouch to his head. Jazz started to talk.

"So, I haven't been exactly truthful with you guys. My parents were Starcatchers, members of a secret organization made to protect this."

She held up her locket. "Stardust. It's a material from space able to heal any wound and give people flight capabilities for a limited time. Another organization, called the Others, has been looking for it as well. Over the years, our group has been at war with theirs. My parents were only two of the casualties. Now, most of the Starstuff resources are destroyed. Only one large amount is left, but no one knows where it's at. The best places to guess where it's at are London, an African nation, or somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. I'm one of the last members. Finding the location of the last batch is what I need to do. Since I've told you this, will you help me?"

We all sat there thinking. I was the first to agree, with Bobby agreeing quickly after. Sam and Dean said they could help when they weren't busy dealing with Eve.

Jazz smiled. "Thanks guys. Now, the first thing we should do is-"

All of a sudden, there was a huge rumbling sound, like an earthquake. Jazz was petrified in fear.

"I should've never used it. He can feel it. He's found us," she cried.

"Who?" I asked, and she pointed out the window. In the sky was a large patch of darkness, like a splotch of black ink.

"Ombra."

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I might be able to have another chapter up by next week or so, I have no idea. Thanks to everbody who's reviewed so far. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Assault of the Shadow Thief**

Jazz had just finished her sentence when the black cloud slammed into the window. He swirled around the ceiling for a couple moments before landing to the ground and taking the form of a dark, hooded figure with blazing red orbs for eyes. Just looking at him gave me the creeps. Then, he started speaking. His voice sounded really distant, like he was far away. I wished he was.

"Hello, _Starcatcher,_" he sneered while glaring at her. "You have something that belongs to me. Something very precious."

Dean cleared his throat.

"And why should we listen to you, ya giant black douche?"

The creature laughed, and my body literally started shaking.

"Perhaps young Jasmine hasn't given you a proper description of me. I am Ombra, the last of an ancient race seeking what you call _starstuff._ If you want to know how important it is to me, I have spent eons, traversed the stars, and crossed dimensions for it. Now, you will give me the locket with your starstuff in it, Miss Thomas, and then you will tell me where the last cache of it is."

Jazz cast me a look, and I looked down at her hand, which was making a pretzel shape with her fingers. Luckily, me and Jazz had codes for if we ever got in a tight spot. That one's "run like a Kenyan and get out of here". She then went back to glaring at Ombra.

"Not going to happen. Besides, I don't even know where the cache is at. It's one of our greatest secrets, like "who really killed JFK", or "how many licks does it take to get to the center of a-"

"**SILENCE!**" he roared, and his shape seemed to enlarge, spreading out over the room. I noticed it pass over Bobby's shadow, and immediately looked at him. For a second, he looked like he'd just been stabbed, before taking the look of a zombie.

"Bobby?" Sam asked nervously. He had that "something bad's happening" temple twitch going on.

Bobby reached down and grabbed a knife he'd been cleaning earlier that day and tossed it at Dean, who luckily was able to dodge it.

Me and Jazz both looked at each other.

"Kenyan!"

We ran up the stairs and grabbed our stuff that we had from the trip to the mill. Jazz pulled out a dagger.

"What's that going to do?" I asked and she pointed to the blade.

"Gold. Good protection against starstuff, and a weakness of Ombra's."

There was a train wreck in the living room. Bobby had gotten to Dean and sliced up his arm pretty good. Knowing Dean though, he's probably fine. Sam had tackled Bobby and pinned him to the ground. He looked at us.

"Go!"

I wasn't going to argue with him. Both of us bolted to the door, when we remembered Mr. Creeper. He blocked the exit and stared at us.

"I'm sorry, children, but I cant let you leave."

His hand-tendril-thing reaches for Jazz, but she slams the dagger into it. Ombra howled in pain, and that was our exit cue. Before we could get out, however, Ombra reached for my backpack. That's when something weird happened. There was a flash of blinding bluish light, kind of like a flame, and Ombra let out an ear-piercing screech before dissolving into the air. Jasmine grabbed my arm.

"Come on, we have to go!"

I wanted to turn around and see if everyone was okay, but I knew I couldn't. We got to my bike and started it up, then sped away as far as we could. Finally, we made it to a motel about twenty miles from Bobby's. After renting a room, we sat in silence, waiting. I breathed easier when my phone went off. It was Dean.

"Hey, are you kids safe?"

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

He chuckled. "Oh, you know. My arm's gonna take a while to heal, and Bobby's complaining about a Charlie horse, but aside from that we're good."

"Okay," I said. It got quiet, and then he asked what I knew he would.

"What happened back there?"

I sighed. "I have no idea. It all happened too fast."

Dean hmm'd, and then continued.

"Well, we all think it's best if you guys stay low for a while. They know you frequent Bobby's so how about you go head over to the east side of the States for awhile? Until it's safe, you know."

"Yeah. I got it. Thanks, Dean."

I hung up, and got a look from Jazz.

"What?"

"You lied to him," she replied. "You have a good idea about what happened to Ombra."

I sighed, and went to my bag.

"Yeah, I lied. I didn't want him worrying. I think it might have something to do with-woah."

I opened up my bag, and all of a sudden the room was bathed in a blue glow. The gem was glowing a lot brighter than it did before. There was also what looked like an electric current running through it, with little white electricity arcs all over the gem.

"That's…not normal," Jasmine said. I laughed a little.

"I know, but when is anything ever normal for us?"

That made her smile. I put the gem back in my bag, and laid down on the bed. Jazz looked over at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Jason, can…can I lay with you tonight? I'm still pretty shaken up."

"Yeah, of-of course," I replied, and she cuddled up next to me with my arm over her. She fell asleep pretty quickly, but I couldn't sleep. Not with a pressing question in my head.

What _is _that gem?

**Meanwhile…**

Ombra sat in silence, brooding on his defeat. Of course, the Thomas girl knew that he had weaknesses, but the boy. That simple _boy_. He had defeated him so easily. How? It was something that he carried. Something that had great power. Something…not of Earth. There was only one thing he could think of.

"_I must have it. At ALL costs."_

**Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry about the hiatus, and for this chapter going pretty quickly. If you're wondering about the cuddling part (which you're probably not), I based it off of Peeta and Katniss, as I saw Mockingjay the other day (such a great film). I'm going to try and work on this and my other stories tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm really sorry again guys. The problem is that I work on these at a relative's house because I don't have a laptop at home to type with. Hopefully that problem is solved soon, but for now don't expect many updates (those who read this are probably comparing it to Sherlock's season breaks by now XD)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Teens for Twilight**

**Chicago, Illinois…**

Diane was waiting for her friend Angie to get to her apartment for their Twilight marathon. Their parents had agreed that since the girls were 14 now, they were old enough to finally watch the movies. Finally, her door rang and she answered it to see the redhead standing there.

"Are you ready for this?" Angie asked, and Diane nodded her head quickly. They laughed, popped in the DVD, and sat down on the couch. It was about three popcorn bowls (two hours) later when the electricity started going wonky. Diane walked to the door and looked outside the hallway, but it only seemed like her apartment was flipping out. Suddenly, there was a scream right behind her, and Diane turned around only to see a dark figure behind Angie, seemingly biting her neck. The figure craned it's head over to see Diane, blood streaming down it's mouth. She yelled for help and started to run, only to have the figure speed by her and grab her, making both of them vanish without a trace.

* * *

I walked into the morgue with Jasmine right behind me. We got a call from Bobby saying that he got a job for us in the good ol' Windy City. Joy. I nodded at the coroner, who carted over the body.

"Our vic's Angie Grephorson, 14 years old, cause of death…" he pulled the white cloth off from over her head.

"…animal attack."

I bent down to observe the wound while Jasmine took a picture of it. There was a gaping wound on her neck, right through to the esophagus.

"What kind of animal could've done this?" I asked, and the coroner just shrugged.

"Hell if I know. From what I can tell, the likely suspect is a big dog, like a weiler. Except for the fact that weilers don't kidnap people."

Jasmine and I looked at him, and he stared.

"You didn't hear? Another girl, Diane Ferris, is missing from her apartment, the same one this poor kid was found dead. From what the detectives investigating could tell, they were the only ones there at the time. Parents're ruled out, all of them had alibis.

"What were they?" Jasmine asked.

"Two were at work, one was out of town, and the one died of cancer a few years back."

We thanked the coroner and left. I looked at Jazz.

"What do you think? Vamp?"

"Most likely, yeah…" she mumbled while looking at her phone.

I stared at her. Ever since the attack at Bobby's, she's been more distant.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she looked at me funny, kind of like she completely forgot I was even there.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just…I worry about you." I reply, and she gives me a hug.

"I'm fine. Come on, we can probably get more answers at the apartment."

I get on my bike while she gets in her car. Oh yeah, the car. We kinda stole a really nice Camaro…heh. Yeah…

We get to the apartment and find it crawling with cops. Flashing our badges, we get in and start to examine everything. Not much aside from the blood from Angie. That's when I see it. A little white fang sitting in the puddle of dead juice. Just the right size to be a vamp's tooth.

* * *

Diane woke up slowly, blinking her eyes so her sight could be adjusted. She was strapped to a metal bed in a dark room. No windows, and only one door. She started to scream, but could only get out a small croak.

"H-help._Help!_"

The door opened, and she stared at the monster looking at her. He was tall, thin, with all black clothing and dark orbs for eyes. Suddenly, fear turned into rage.

"Y-you. You k-killed her." She attempted to reach out for his neck.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"I know," he sneered with a very raspy voice. His hand went up and grabbed a small thermos.

"I didn't want to kill her, but…well, we all get too hungry sometimes. Don't we?"

He reached to her face and stroked it, and she fidgeted and spit in his eye.

"A little fight in you…I like that," he cooed. She cried while his hands reached down, only to unlock the clasps holding her down. Her eyes looked at him with confusion.

"What? I'm only letting you go so you can embrace what you are."

She was wondering what he meant, and then felt an ache in her shoulder. There was a large gauze on it, which she pulled back to reveal a slowly healing bite. Diane started to freak out, but he put a hand over her mouth to calm her, and slammed the thermos' contents down her throat. It tasted warm and metallic. She realized what this was. Blood.

"Welcome to my world, my nightmare, my…Hell."

She started choking, and when she stopped she looked at him with burning red eyes.

* * *

"I have no idea what to look for. Sure, the tooth confirms it's a vamp, but we have not a single clue as to where the nest is, how many there are, or what to do."

It had been a few hours since the investigation, and we were back in the hotel room. I was getting all of my vampire weapons out while Jazz did some more research.

"Well, here's an estimate on that nest. Eleven girls have gone missing in the past two months, each around 14, and all in a ten block radius of each other. If we can just pinpoint the location, we should be good," she said while looking at the computer. Her phone went off, and she looked at it. Suddenly, her face went from okay to dead serious.

"I have to take this," she muttered, and went out into the hallway. I walked to the door and put a cup between it and my ear. Surprisingly that trick works. She started talking.

"Yes, Ombra found us. The material is safe, however. Him? No, he doesn't expect a thing. I suspect he never will. As soon as Ombra is defeated, he'll be assimilated. If that doesn't work, he'll have to be silenced."

I sped back to the bed while thinking about what I heard. Has she been lying to me? This entire time?

**A few hours later…**

So, we figured out that the nest was in an abandoned store located in just the right location to make it pretty invisible. Grabbing all of the tools, we walked into the building and went into the back, where a man stood with about a dozen girls behind him. He laughed, and pointed at us.

"Well, well. Hunters. Isn't this fun?" he laughed and waved towards the girls.

"I have an army. You?"

I gave out this huge psycho-Batman laugh.

"Trust me, pal. I've fought things that would give you nightmares."

He sneered, and turned to the girls.

"Get them."

They started heading towards us, but one of the girls stopped.

"Do we have to do this?" she asked, and I recognized her from the missing files.

"You're Diane, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You know this is wrong, don't you?"

Another nod.

"We can help you," I assured her, but then Mr. Emo spoke up.

"No they can't. They only want to kill us. It's their job."

Diane turned to him and shook her head.

"I won't. You're the monster here."

He growled at her, and before anyone could get to her, he ripped her head off.

Jazz gripped my hand, and the other girls screamed. They jumped on him and started clawing and biting at him. The dark carpet was soon covered in blood and bits of flesh.

When they were done, they looked at us. Jazz reached for her knife, but I stopped her. One of them spoke up.

"What do we do now? Will you kill us?"

"No," I said while looking at them with a plan working in my head, "I know a couple good vampires who can teach you how to control your abilities."

Jasmine and I started to walk out while I called my friends. When we got back to the hotel, Jasmine plopped down on the bed.

"So, what're we doing no-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I put a gun to her head.

"You're going to tell me who you're working with, and why I'm not trusted. Now."

* * *

**Woah! That was a plot-turner. Again, really sorry about the hiatus, and hopefully the next chapter won't take forever to upload. Thanks for reading, and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Truth **

I stare at her with my gun pushed against her temple. The fear in her eyes almost make me hesitate. Almost. She lied to me for so long, and in this business, that can get you killed. So, it's time for the truth I'm owed.

"Please, J. If you'd just understand my reasoning for-" Jazz starts to say, but I cock the gun and nudge it into her skull more.

"No," I growled, with an anger building up with every second, "you're going to tell me who that was and what you're really up to. Then, you can apologize for lying this entire time."

"Okay," she gulps, and then slowly sits up onto the bed.

"You're right. I shouldn't have lied. But I do have feelings for you. It's just that they can't get in the way of my mission."

"What mission?" I ask, and she pulls a small green cube out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"What is it?"

"A memory caster. The S-Catchers developed it so that if we couldn't remember something, we could project it from this. However, what I'm going to show you will never be forgotten by me."

Jasmine places the cube onto the carpet and presses onto the top, causing it to open up and reveal a multicolored prism. Suddenly, it envelops the room in a bright glow that changes through colors until it started to form images, slowly focusing in like a camera lens. When it was clear, the image revealed a large room decorated with a bland grey color scheme. A group of people in white and gold coats stood around, messing with large computers and scientific devices. Two of the scientists, a man and women, walk up to the very edge of the holograph, right in front of me. It's then that I see the woman's brown eyes and the man's dark hair, and I realize that these are Jazz's parents. They start talking while facing towards me, and I figure out that this is in her perspective. It's Jasmine as a little girl, maybe nine or ten. I look at her, and she reaches her hand up, as if to touch them.

"Jazzy, darling," her mother gently says while reaching to Jasmine's younger self, "we're going to need you to leave the room, sweetie. It'll be fine, we just want all unnecessary personnel out of the chamber while the device is activated."

The three hug, and Jazz walks out of the room, but not before glancing back at something that I thought could never exist. It was a large ring laced with glowing lights that matched the colors of the rainbow. There were wires and scanners set up all around it. I look to the computers and see that they show long equations and planets that I don't recognize. My mind practically explodes when I realize what it is. They built a wormhole, a doorway between an infinite amount of alternate universes. This is something I'd see in comic or television, not the real world. Of course, I have killed ghosts, so it makes sense that something this damn weird would exist. Young Jazzy walks out of the room and into a small hallway with windows facing the chamber. Some scientists start yelling something about "the way is clear" and "open the door now", and everyone rushes to the computers and start typing furiously. I turn to look at the portal, which is starting to slowly rotate, gaining speed before spinning in a blur of colors. Electricity crackles around it, and the center suddenly sparks open, revealing a black circle ringed with blue. A figure walks out of it, dressed in a white and gold coat, which, unlike the lab coats worn by the scientists, was shorter and had a hood, which cloaked the man's (I'm assuming because of his height and build) face. He cast it off, revealing shoulder-length, grungy brown hair streaked with silver, and a grizzled face ending with a scraggly white beard. He reaches into his jacket pocket, and pulls out something that only confuses me more. It's the gem, the blue rock that I took from the demons. The man hands it to the closest scientist, and stands in front before yelling.

"The dark one has figured out our secret!" he screams, while they watch intently.

"He knows where I hid the doorway in his dimension, and he is coming. I left this world for that to search for the source of the material, but unfortunately, he got there first. I barely escaped, and only had the ability to because of a strange six-fingered man who had knowledge of the multi-dimensional barriers. It was he who gave me this stone, which he said could stop Ombra, and helped repair my doorway. Alas, it was too late, and soon he will be here, and unless we prepare our weapons with the power of this gem, all I lost and he will find this world's material and use it to destroy us all. Now, we must-"

A strange rumble issues from the portal, and a billowing cloud of dark smoke exits. I look at Jazz, whose eyes are glazed with fright. Meanwhile, the cloud takes form, into the hooded figure known best as Ombra, and starts to murder the scientists, making clawed shapes and mangling their bodies. Two are knocked down at the same time, that I recognize as Jazz's parents. I look over to her, and she's breaking down. I grab her and put her in a strong embrace, but my eyes are still glued to the screen. Only the man that exited the portal is left, and he grabs the stone and throws it towards Ombra, who screeches with a blood-chilling sound, and quickly dissipates into nothing. Jasmine's younger form runs back into the room and crouches down beside her parents, who were both staring into the ceiling with empty eyes, their blood seeping onto her legs. The man notices this, and walks to her.

"What is your name, child?" he asks, and she looks up at him.

"J-Jasm-mine," she sobs, obviously trying to keep herself together. He offers her his hand and helps her stand up.

"Mine's Reginald. But you can call me Reg. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Now, everything will be okay, but we have to get out of here. Ombra will be back and probably with reinforcements."

Jazzy nods, and they both leave, but not before Reg grabbed the gem. The hologram fades out and disappears, turning the hotel room back to its beige wallpaper. I look to Jasmine, who is still holding onto me, her face buried into my shoulder. I hold her and slowly move her back to the bed. She sits down, sniffles her nose, and wipes her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "I would've understood."

"Reg and I have had this plan to destroy Ombra once and for all," she explained while grabbing the cube and shuffling it back into her pocket. "We needed to make sure you were able to be trusted. I of course did, but he didn't. All that stuff I told him was just to calm him down. Starcatchers, with the exception of a few like my parents, are usually very cautious of hunters. We think they're reckless, and sorry to tell you, but you and the Winchesters are living proof of that. He needed to make sure that you wouldn't mess things up. Now he knows you won't, since you understand our predicament."

"Okay, but I'll need to know more about what's going on with all of this stuff, which hopefully you can fill me in on tomorrow," I say, and she nods before laying down and falling asleep. I lay next to her, put my arm around her waist, and quickly drifted off.

_I'm back in the hallway, except instead of screaming I hear silence. There are doors everywhere, but they're all locked. A nasally voice rings out across the halls._

"_You won't be able to get out of this trap, kid! Hahahaha!"_

_I start running down the hallway, which starts to turn dark red in hue and seems to grow longer the more I run, kinda like 'The Shining'. That was a fucked up movie. Focus, I tell myself. This is your dream, you're in control._

"_Think again, baby hunter! I'm the dream demon, something you can't escape from. I'M in control. Y'know what, though? I'll cut you a break. Now, open up the room to your left."_

_I hesitate, but my hand turns the doorknob anyways. The contents of the room are enough to make me vomit. There's two kids, both maybe a few years younger than me, a boy and a girl. I think they're twins, as both have brown bushy hair and similar facial features. The boy is wearing a t-shirt, trucker's cap, shorts, and jacket vest, while the girl is wearing a sweater and skirt. Both of their stomachs are cut open, revealing their intestines that were slipping out. The boy's forehead was sliced open, while the girl's jaw was ripped in half, revealing bloodied teeth lined with braces. I close the door, and buckle over crying. Then, the damn voice decides to come back._

"_Oops, sorry. You weren't supposed to see that. Well, not for a while, anyways. That's just a little image that makes me happy. I hate those kids. Anyways, YOUR room is actually on the right."_

_I open this door, instantly holding my breath because I'm afraid of what this room will show. It's then that I vomit. Mangled body pieces are everywhere, the room covered in blood. The only way I know this is my room is because throughout all the body pieces are Jazz, Bobby, Sam, and Deans' heads. This is my worst nightmare. The family that I gained after I lost my original family, all dead. The door closes behind me, enveloping me in darkness. Suddenly, the lights come on, revealing a now empty room. Then, that voice appeared again._

"_See? It's not Ombra you should worry about. He's just a cheap ripoff of Voldemort. It's ME you should look out for. Don't worry, though. You've still got a while until you hear from me again. But just remember that I'm always watching. I AM EVERYWHERRREEEEE."_

_A flaming pentagram opens up into the middle, which I fall into. One triangle flies off and follows me into the darkness, and one eye pops up into it, and the words "I SEE ALL" appear, and I hit solid ground._

My eyes pop open, and look around. I'm still in the hotel room, and Jazz is still next to me. I wipe my brow, which is doused in sweat. I stand up and looked at the clock, which shows that I only slept for five hours, as it was six-thirty. I spend most of the next hour sitting in the shower and trying to think on that dream. I've never heard of a dream demon, so I'll have to check on that. And what did he mean, 'I'll see you soon'? And who were those kids? Hopefully, that will be explained in the future. As if I didn't have enough shit to deal with. I get out, brush my teeth, and change into a plain black t-shirt and jeans. My phone rings, and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bud! How's everything going," Dean yells into the phone with a slight Southern tang to it, while Sam shouts "shut up" in the background.

"Not much, just finished a job. Vamp nest."

"Sammy and I have been finding a lot of those lately. Where at?"

"Manhattan. New York."

"How 'bout that? We just ganked some ghouls in Buffalo. When we get close, I'll call you and figure out where we can all meet, maybe get a bite to eat and catch up. I especially want to hear if your girl has anymore stories like the Richmond one."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing. Call you later."

"Bye, kid."

Dean hangs up, and I grab my jacket and shoes, and start to head out of the room to go grab some coffee and breakfast for me and Jazz. I open the door and everything happens too fast. A figure with black eyes. A loud popping sound. I fall to the ground. Jazz screams. And then everything goes black.

* * *

**Woah. That got dark.I brainstormed a lot of this as I typed, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm playing around with the idea of different supernatural beings interacting because of the portal opening up (as you can tell with the Gravity Falls sequence), so expect more of that to occured alongside the current story. Sorry if it feels like I'm all over the place with this story. I'm just trying to really find a footing for it (which I think occurred this chapter). As you can tell, things are getting a bit graphic, so I'm probably going to switch this to an M rating, as the gruesomeness is going up a little bit starting with this. Thanks for reading, and constructive criticism is of course appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dark Times**

All I could remember was getting shot before blacking out. There was an assailant, obviously, but I couldn't tell who it was. Probably some monster. I'm hoping Jasmine got him. I hope Sam and Dean got there to help. I'm hoping for a lot right now.

My eyes slowly open as I awaken from my small coma. The first thing I notice is that everything is dark, with flickering lights here and there. I went to stand up, and felt around. Cold, slimy bars are all that my hands cling to. I start panicking. This is nothing I've ever gone through before. Judging by the space between my shoulders and the walls, this cage had to only be something like four or five feet wide. I kept turning. Around. And around. And around again. There was no exit. Finally, I sat and curled up on the floor. Nothing is right here. That's when I heard the rusty creaking of a metal hinge. I look behind me and see a section of the bars moving. Instantly, I jump up and make a run for it.

The first thing I do is look around to get a good grip on the area. My cell was in a hallway lined with other cells. Looking inside, all I could see were bodies laying there. Some were pure skeletons with multiple outfits draped over them. I recognized the World War II-era German outfits, as well as some Victorian London garments. Other cells held decaying bodies, which smelled of rot and had maggots crawling around them. Keeping the bile that was attempting to rise in my throat back, I kept going. There is one cell I pass, and I look at the body there. Its back is turned to me, but I can make out a thick body covered in a very 1920's style gangster suit. Suddenly, it turns to me and stands up, and I hold in a scream. The body's face is nothing but thin tissue stretched tightly across a strong-jawed skull. Frizzy white hair poked out of his scalp, and his eyes were pure orbs of white light. His jaw started to move, and he spoke in a dark, raspy voice.

"Run…RUN! Before…before they get…you…before you are damned into the darkest pits of Hell for all eternity…AAAARRRGGHHH!"

He stumbles back, and repulses violently. I hear sickening pops, and he hunches over. Bright fire spews from his eye sockets, which then go dark. The man just stands there, silently. Waiting. He turns his head up to look at me, the white orbs being replaced with inky black pools. His jaw drops, and a slow regurgitating sound comes from his throat. That's when the blood starts. Red, gelatin-like blood just oozes from the mouth, and he starts to walk towards me. I'm fine, though. He can't get through the gate. His hand, reaches towards the bars, and…

It passes through.

Out of nowhere, bodies are getting up and walking towards me, all of which can exit the cells. There's only one thing I can do. Run.

My feet carry me through the maze of hallways as I try to escape. Every time I look behind me, I see the horde of undead, seemingly getting closer with each light flicker. Run. Just run and don't look back. Or else they'll get you. I keep going until, finally, a corner reveals a door at the end of a hallway. This is it. Keep going. I run down what seems like an eternity, when something slick catches my foot and I suddenly fall face first into something warm and wet. I stand up, and find myself suddenly covered in thick, black liquid that is somehow also flooding up to my shins. The smell is worse than anything I've ever smelled, like the pure essence of evil, and I allow myself these few seconds to empty my stomach contents. Moaning behind me. I look back and see them. The monsters. I realize that now. They're the monsters of society. The crooks. The villains. The psychopaths. The killers. Then what does that make me if I'm here?

I am able to open the door and lock it, leaving the things outside to stay there, at least for a while. While I'm waiting for them to figure out a way in, I decide to explore the room. It's a large cavernous hall, lit only by blazing candelabras. Not much is in the room, aside from tall bookcases reaching to the ceiling. I walk around slowly, with an echo appearing every time I walk.

"_The echoes of your past, __**filth**__," _a voice in the back of my head says, and I shiver.

I make it to the end of the hall, where a large chair sits, like a throne. I sit down, and put my head into my hands. This is too much. Too much. I'm not prepared for this. This. What is this? I still can't figure it out. Nothing. Makes. **SENSE**. I start to cry. My brain hurts. Like a million drills burrowing into my head. I was shot. I'm most likely in Hell, or some form of it. I'm dead. Or at least dying. At this point, I look up and see two things on the floor. A meter-long sword, and a gun. I walk over and grab the gun. I open the chamber and discovered that there's only one round. Confused, I wondered what it could mean. My question was cleared up when I felt a sharp pain on my palm, and saw blood dripping. The droplets fell to the dark burgundy floor and formed four words: "KILL OR BE KILLED". It was clear now. I either use the gun, or the sword. The sword meant fighting the corpses outside, while the gun…meant I could ensure myself death. The voice comes back in my head.

"_A bullet to the head? The coward's way out. You are no coward, you're a hunter. A __**killer**__. You were born to killkillkillkillkill__**killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKIIIIILLLLLLLL**__!"_

I decide its right, and so I cock the gun, but not to use for its intended purpose. Instead, I aim at the door and fire, blasting the lock to pieces. Slowly, the horde of monsters shuffles in. There must be dozens of them. I grip the sword in my hand tightly, waiting for an opportunity. Once some get close enough, I take it. Soon, five of them are on the floor, their limbs scattered about, as are their organs. I keep hacking and hacking, taking out my anger. _**MY ANGER**_. My anger at these. Monsters. Monsters kill. They kill and kill. My job is to kill them. So how did they kill me?

**JASMINE**. This is her fault. She lied to me. We could've been gone yesterday if she hadn't. She let me die. Either she killed me, or I killed her. I wouldn't be in this mess without her. But how did I get involved with her? _**THE WINCHESTERS**_. This is THEIR fault. They trained me to do the things I do. Every time I kill, it's because they showed me how. Every time I kill. Every. Time. _**I. KILL.**_

This is my fault. I killed. Even when I don't realize it, I kill. I killed my parents. If I didn't exist, then they wouldn't have gotten into the accident. No innocents would be dead whose cases were being handled by me. Their blood is on my hands. For every dead monster, there are twenty dead civilians. I've been raised to believe that I'm a pawn in a war. A war between the dark and the light. This is a lie. There is no war. There's only one side that has two factions which think they're better than the other.

I look down and realize what I've done. Bodies lay strewn about the floor, except they are not the zombies. Not the monsters. They are regular people. Men. Women. Children. Oh, god, the children. I then look at myself. My body is drenched in blood. Their blood. The blood of the innocents. I drop the sword, and it clangs to the ground. I killed these people. I make myself feel better by saying that the monsters did, but it's false. I am no better. I am the monster who hides in the dark, waiting for the perfect moment to kill. I am the thing that children cry in their sleep about. I am a hunter. Just not the kind I thought.

I fall to the ground, slam my fists on the floor, and let out a loud, guttural roar. Then, I realize it. The irony. I am what I hunt. I start to laugh. A long, dry, maniacal laugh. The voice comes back, and this time I accept it as my own. My real personality, revealing itself after years of hiding.

"_You are a monster, Jason._"

"_**Embrace it**_."

I hear a slow clapping sound behind me, so I turn myself around to see a man in a black suit with thinning dark hair watching me. He smirks, and starts to talk with a rough British accent.

"Very good, Jason. Excellent work. I have high hopes for you. Now, I'm going to send you back up, since I'm sure you miss it. However, I need something in return. Don't worry about it now, though. I have no need for favors right now. And, just so we're clear, I'm sure you're aware that you are no longer _you_. Anyways, have fun, and…I'll catch you later."

He snaps his fingers, and my eyes go fuzzy as I fall.

When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room. It's very similar to the one from the accident, just a little bit bigger. I look around and see Jasmine and the Winchesters sleeping there. Judging by the dark sky out the window, it was late night or early morning. The voice, the real me, comes back and gives me some fun conversation.

"_Look at them. The meat bags. We should kill them now before they awake."_

_**"No. Not yet. HE will tell us when. Then we have some fun."**_

Next to my bed is a mirror, and I grab it. I see myself, my true self, for the first time. My features are etched in shadows, dark and pronounced. My entire body and clothes were covered in blood. The blood of those who I've killed. I am the apex predator. Designed for murder. Every muscle, every nerve, every impulse. They will activate in a second, specialized to function for one thing: death. Even my eyes show my true form. They shimmer between my regular blue, the _weak side_ of myself, and hollow black orbs. My true form. At least, part of it. But I'll get there soon. Once the process is complete, I will kill. And kill. _**AND KILL.**_

I look at myself one more time, and I smile.

"This is going to be…truly entertaining."

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I felt it best that, since I've kept you all waiting, I'd write something extra special to commemorate the return of this story! This also marks the beginning of this story's evolution to more horror, and darker plots. I am still sticking to the main problems from before, but now they will be more subtle until I figure out what exactly I want to do with the final battle between the hunters and Ombra. I wish you all like this story, and I can't wait to write more! Thank you, and constructive criticism, as usual, is very much welcomed.**


End file.
